Conventionally, as a configuration for connecting a circuit board and a signal wire (lead wire) from, for example, a sensor, a connector in which a terminal member to which the lead wire is connected is fixed to a housing has been used. For example, a sensor device has been known in which a terminal member extending from a connector and a circuit side terminal extending from a circuit board are connected to each other through male-female fitting (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5307878).